Echoing Trouble
by ChaseStorm
Summary: Two boys sit in their younger brother's shadows. With trouble and pain in their heart can they ever believe in themselves? Can they ever believe in love? Will they help each other to see the light? Or will their stubbornness lead to their downfall? PrussiaxRomano, Prumano
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am here with a new story for you and I have several already lined up in waiting. This is going to be somewhat of a depressing story, but it will all be worth it! This is in Lovino's P.O.V.**

I sit on my bed in my dark and cold room, seemingly forgotten. Soft piano music drifting into my ears from the music room. It could always be heard no matter where you were in the house. The music was usually very joyous. Though on occasion music full of what seems to be annoyance and anger can be heard.

Roderich, my care taker, was almost always the one on the piano. Though on some occasions Feliciano, my brother, can be heard playing as well. But never me. My hands must never touch the piano. I will only ruin the beautiful sounds of music with my harshness and bitter soul. That is what Roderich has told me at least.

I scoff as I get out of bed and put on my coat and shoes. I open my window only to be assaulted by the dry, winter air immediately. I lean out and reach out for the tree branches by my window. Slowly making my way down to the ground. Once I make it there I go to the forest at the edge of our yard. Entering without caution.

After about an hour of traveling I make it to a clearing. My fingers already feel slightly numb and my ears and nose are red from the cold. I don't let any of that bother me though. I look up at the sky as snow begins to fall. Snowflakes fly all around me as I close my eyes. A soft melody falling from my lips.

I let out all of the pain and sorrow that I feel. All of the bitterness inside of my soul escapes into the bitter cold. My faces chills as the tears run down my face. But I do not notice any of this. The only thing I notice is the feeling of peace that begins to fill my heart. The weight of the world, all of my troubles, finally off of my shoulders.

But I know that this feeling is only temporary. Soon, I will have to return home. I will have to return to my cold care taker and my perfect little brother. I will have to go back to school only to hear harsh words and mocking laughter. Why did I have to be made the way I am?

I should be more like my brother. That is what I am told day after day. I should be more like Feliciano. I should be happy, kind, talented, cute, graceful and friendly. But I am none of those things. I can't paint like him. I can't make friends like him. I only make messes when I try to clean. I stumble over my words and curse in embarrassment. Roderich won't even look my way these days.

I hear a snapping sound come from behind me and my heart begins to race as I silence myself. But when I turn around there is nothing to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief. "It was probably just an animal," I mumbled to myself. Reaching up I wipe my tears with my sleeve. "I guess I should get home before I anger Roderich any more than I already have."

The sky continues to grow darker as I walk home. By the time I get back it is time for dinner. I quickly climb back up the tree to get into my room, knowing that they would call me down soon.

As soon as I put my shoes and coat away I hear my bedroom door open. I look behind me to see Roderich standing there with his cold gaze locked on me. I stand up straight and bite on my lip softly. "I called you down to eat five minutes ago. What is taking you so long?" He asked. His voice screaming that he was suspicious.

I huff and cross my arms. Making sure to put on my best pissed off face. "I was looking for something to wear. You know I wear minimal clothing when I take a siesta," I lie.

Roderich sighs and rubs his temples. "No wonder you look like you are getting sick. Don't take a nap with your window wide open. It is freezing outside. I didn't think you were this stupid. But you have proved me wrong yet again."

My heart feels a stab of pain as he talks. Though I was glad he believed my lie I was hurt by what he thought of me. I shouldn't be surprised though. His words to me are never kind. Not since the day he took me and my brother in.

I follow him downstairs without a word. There is no point in trying to change his mind about me. He will always like Feliciano better. He will always think of me as a mistake. As someone he should get rid of. He probably would have by now if it weren't for Feli. My brother is the only one who likes me for who I am. It is a shame that I resent him so much. But I can't help it.

I sit down and clasp my hands together. We say our prayers and thank the lord for our meal that Feli had prepared. It was pasta of course. It was the one thing he made whenever he got a choice. I ate my meal quietly as my brother talked animatedly about his new painting that was being put into a museum. Roderich was impressed of course. Commenting that at least he had one "son" that did something with his life. "You would think that Lovino would have made himself useful by now seeing as he is older than you," he told Feli.

Those words were unfair to say the least. Feliciano was a prodigy. At only ten years old he is already painting at a professional level. How could Roderich compare him to a prodigy?

I stand up and push my plate away from me. "I think I have lost my appetite," I mumble as I walk away. I can hear my caretaker yelling at me and my brother questioning my behavior. But I ignore them. Perhaps I should have stayed gone instead of coming back. I will never be good enough here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for you lovelies. This chapter is in Gilbert's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

I let out a sigh in the cold winter air. My breath visible being that it is very cold outside. But that doesn't matter to me. Nothing really does anymore. It seems that no matter how hard I try I am only seen as a nuisance. Even in the eyes of my younger brother. But I honestly believe he acts way too mature for his age.

For only being 10 he acts like he is already an adult. He rarely does anything fun besides football. Not the American football of course. He excels in all of his classes. The child was even offered to skip classes and move ahead. But he said he preferred to stay with people his own age as he looked my way with pity.

I frown slightly at the thought. He shouldn't need to pity me. But I just can't seem to compete with him. I can't seem to keep my grades up. They are always slipping from my grasps as soon as I think I am getting better. My father doesn't want to acknowledge someone like me. The only thing I am good for is hunting and fighting. But none of those are very useful or needed skills nowadays.

My father is always telling me to study harder. But he doesn't know that I study every night. He always tells me to make more friends. But he doesn't know how often I am bullied for my appearance. It certainly isn't considered normal or beautiful to have blood red eyes and snow white hair. He tells me to be more like my brother. But isn't it supposed to be better if you are yourself? Sometimes I wonder if the words my school counselor says are true.

She always tells me that as long as I am true to myself I can make things better for myself. That the only people who should matter to me are those who like me for who I am. That the only opinions that should matter to me are my own. But it doesn't work that way. I want people to like me. I want my father and brother to love me. I want to be normal.

I look up at the moon with my bright, red eyes. Sometimes, I wonder if there is someone out there who feels the same pain as me. Is there someone out there who must bear the pain of being in the shadows? Someone like me who lives a lie.

I can hear soft sobs echoing through the forest. It sounds a bit further from where I stand. So, I make my way to the sound of the nearly silent crying. Walking towards the small clearing in the forest. The moon lighting the path for me.

In the middle of the forest I see a boy who seems slightly younger than me. Teardrops fall from his eyes. Though I can't see all of the details of his face I feel that he looks beautiful in the moonlight. Even if all I can see is only teardrops.

I watch him from behind a tall tree. But as I try to step a bit closer I hear a twig snap beneath me. I curse under my breath as I see the boy jump slightly. I hide behind the tree quickly until I am sure that he is no longer looking for the source of the sound.

"It was probably just an animal," I heard a voice mumble. The voice seemed rough for someone so young. But the same could be said about my voice. The boy reaches up and wipes the tears from his eyes. "I guess I should get home before I anger Roderich any more than I already have." With that said he walked away. Disappearing into the forest.

The name he said sounded very familiar. After a moment of rummaging through my memories I finally figured out why. Roderich was his fathers close friend. But he did not approve of me. He always called me things like uncivil and barbaric. Saying that he couldn't see why I couldn't be more of a gentleman like my brother. It was then that I realized that yes, there was someone out there just like me. And that thought echoed through my mind the entire walk home. It stayed in my mind as I got ready for bed. And that night I dreamt of only teardrops.

 **And there are the thoughts of the main characters. So, if you have anything to ask, add or request please leave a comment.**

 **P.S Lovino is 12 and Gilbert is 13. Ludwig and Italy are 10.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys. It will most likely be a little while before I get a new one up since I will be going camping later on this weekend. I will try to get one up on Wednesday. But if not don't expect another chapter til next week. Romano's POV now.**

When the weekend ended I was woken up to go back to school. Of course I'd have rather stayed up in my room like I had all weekend. But Roderich would never let me stay home. I had asked to be homeschooled once. But he said it wouldn't be worth his time. I'm not smart enough he says.

I sigh and look through my clothes trying to think of what to wear. Not that it really even mattered. It wasn't like there was anyone I was trying to impress. I wouldn't be able to impress anyone even if I tried. There is nothing special about me worth looking at in the first place after all.

After a bit of looking I just throw on some darker jeans. They were on slightly tight on me. A red long sleeve shirt and a nice black vest was thrown on to be followed by my beige winter jacket. I topped it off with a small chain necklace with a ring on it. I fumbled with the ring without even realizing it.

I grab my book bag and head down the stairs. Everyone is already at the table eating breakfast. Of course there isn't anything made for me. But I wasn't expecting there to be. With a small frown I grab a tomato and head out the door without so much as a word.

As I make my way to school in the freezing ass cold I can do nothing but think. Nothing but let dread run throughout my entire body just as the cold air does. Thoughts of what the bullies will do today. Wondering if there is a way to avoid them. But knowing that I just can't.

By the time I arrive to school I know I am early. I'm sure that I'm not the first student here, but I am one of the few. I head down to my locker. The hallways is empty and silent. It calms my nerves ever so slightly. Getting to my locker I enter my combination as I always do and grab the stuff I need for my first class.

I head to my first class of the day, Advanced Mathematics. When I get to the class and look over my notes. 'Not smart enough my ass,' I think to myself. I was getting pretty good grades as of last year, but Roderich just doesn't even bother to ask anymore. Sometimes I wish he did though. But I let those kinds of thoughts be washed away as class begins.

The day goes on and though I get harsh words tossed at me as I walk from class to class, it is a relatively calm day. I make it past lunch and to fifth hour, Musical Arts without any severe bullying. He takes out his Violin and begins to tune while the rest of the class files in and does the same.

When the teacher comes in he announces that we would be working with the eighth grade class for our winter concert. I almost dropped my violin when I heard. Meeting the older musicians was going to be nerve wreaking. What if they thought he sucked? Would they bully him?

I didn't have too much time to think such thoughts though. One by one the older students entered the room. Each of them going to fill the empty spots in their sections. Red eyes soon met my gaze and for a moment they seemed to be surprised. But that had to have been a mistake. He was sure that he didn't him. Nonetheless the red eyed male came and sat right next to him. But he said nothing.

Biting my cheek and forcing a scowl onto my face I kept my eyes on the sheet music we would be performing. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I could see him tuning his violin. Seeming to be very concentrated on doing so. I could look at him head on without him even noticing.

The boy had pure white hair and bright eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white button up over it. Though it wasn't buttoned at all. He also wore a red hoodie. Maybe it was more of a maroon color. I was so lost in studying at him that I didn't even know he was watching me until our eyes met again. A red blush took over my face. I looked away as I heard him laugh. And what an odd laugh it was.

"Kesesesesese~ I know that I am awesome and all. But you could at least say hi if you are going to stare at me so much," I heard an obnoxious voice sound. I make a face of slight annoyance. 'Of course the boy was a cocky bastard. He is probably a bully too,' I think to myself.

"Shut up, bastard," I growl out. But that just makes him laugh again.

"No way. That isn't fun at all. My name is the awesome Gilbert!" he yells. "What's your name?"

I let out a sigh. It was pointless to ignore him. It seems that he isn't going to just leave me alone. We will probably be stuck seeing each other for the next month for practicing. "Lovino," I mumble quietly.

The boy grins. "Lovely name you got there, Lovino. Not as awesome as mine of course. But it's still cool."

Another blush finds its way onto my face along with the slightest of smiles. And for just a moment I think that maybe he isn't so bad. But I shake off that thought immediately. I can't make friends. No one could really like someone like me. It's all just a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I know my last chapter wasn't all that interesting. But hopefully this one will be better. I won't have another update until some point next week. I don't know exactly when. Gilbert's POV now.**

Waking up in the morning is hectic as hell. My father and brother are already up and sitting at the table. My father is reading the news while my brother does a crossword puzzle. I roll my eyes at how lame they are as I put my headphones in and grab a quick breakfast.

As I am jamming and eating a piece of toast my headphones are pulled out of my ear. I look up to see my father looking down at me with a stern expression. I give him the happiest grin I can muster so early in the morning. "What's up, pops?" I ask him.

He just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. I can tell. "I got a call from your principle last night. He has informed me that you have been getting into trouble for pulling pranks on the others students at school," he says to me.

I laugh softly. "It isn't like I am doing any real harm to them. They are harmless pranks, Dad," I try to reason with him. I know that he isn't going to take my shit. And of course I'm correct.

He crosses his arms as he glares at me. "If I get any more calls you can guarantee that you won't like what I have in store for you. Do you think you can get away with both hardly average grades and troublemaking in this household?"

I look down and away from his burning gaze. "Nein," I mutter softly. He nods and sends me on my way to school. As I walk out the door I shiver. It is way too cold to be walking, but I knew he wouldn't give me a ride with how much I pissed him off.

The brightness of the sun reflecting off of the snow is blinding first thing in the morning and the temperature is bitter. The snow crunches under my feet with each step that I take. I can already feel the snow seeping into my shoes and making my socks wet.

I run to the school as I start to feel way to cold. I could have sworn I was getting frostbite, but I am just being melodramatic. My awesome self would never get something as lame as frostbite.

I go to my first class, Law and Politics, and mein gott is it boring. But I get through the damn class. Hell, I make it through the whole day without pulling a single prank. It literally killed me to have to be so lame. But it is either pull my grades up or stay out of trouble. And the only good grades I have are in my Advanced Bio and Musical Arts class. So, until I can get the other grades up I must make the unawesome sacrifice.

When Musical Arts comes around I am super surprised when I walk in. We get led into the lowerclassmen and when I see him I feel my heart speed up. I honestly couldn't believe my awesome luck. And to think he was sitting in my section.

I saw him look at me and I almost squealed on this inside. But I saw him try to play it off as he scowled and looked at the music. I sat right next to him, but in nervousness I decided not to speak and tuned my instrument instead. I could feel him watching me. And when I finished and looked up at him he seemed lost in thought.

When he realized that I caught him staring he turned a very nice shade of red. I couldn't help but to laugh at how cute he was. "Kesesesesese~ I know that I am awesome and all. But you could at least say hi to me if you are going to stare at me so much," I say to him.

"Shut up, bastard," He growls. And I laugh even more.

"No way. That isn't fun at all. My name is the awesome Gilbert!" I yell. "What's your name?"

He lets out a soft sigh. "Lovino," he mumbles quietly.

I grin. "Lovely name you got there, Lovino. Not as awesome as mine of course. But it's still cool." And it really is. His name rolls off of my tongue very nicely. It is a feeling I can definitely get used to. A name I hope to call out in life for a very long time.

He blushes and a slight smile falls onto his face. But it vanishes as quickly as it appears. We don't talk the rest of the class since we have to concentrate on playing. Although when the class is over he rushes out before I even have the chance to speak to him.

I try to follow him, but I lose him pretty quickly. So, instead of trying to get to know him I am forced to go to my last class of the day, mathematics. I honestly hate the class. It is just too hard for me to understand. The only thing I concentrate on is the ticking of the clock and vibrant hazel eyes.

When class is over I look all around the school for Lovino. I just really wanted to get to know him. But I wasn't expecting to find him the way that I did. Sprawled out on the tile with bruises blossoming on his lithe frame. I frown as I rush over to him. I pick him up gently.

"What happened to you?" I ask softly. But of course he couldn't hear me. So, I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I carried him all the way to my house. Of course my father questioned me. But I ignored him as I took Lovino to my room and laid him in my bed. I could only hope that this didn't happen to him often. But I had a feeling that it happened all too often. And I wondered if there was something I could do to help a boy like him.

 **There it is ladies and gents. I would love some reviews. I would love some ideas. I really want to do some dramatic things. But I can't think of anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's been awhile. School has been pretty hectic. But I will try to keep posting when I can.**

All I can see are faces. Eyes staring back at me. They surround me and seem to go on forever. All around me I hear voices. They are taunting me. Over and over again. It all sounds the same. The noise getting louder and louder as I curl into myself. But the words just keep on haunting me.

"You're a freak."

"No one likes you."

"Faggots like you don't deserve to live."

"You're disgusting."

"Do us all a favor and kill yourself."

The voices never stop. But they do make way for other voices. More familiar voices. I know these voices all too well. They haunt me every night. They have haunted me for my entire life.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?

"Why are you so mean?"

"You're such an ass. No wonder no one likes you."

"Feliciano is so cute. What happened to his brother?"

"We should have gotten rid of that one when we still had the chance."

I start to pull on my hair. My eyes clutched shut tightly. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I think to myself. I just wanted to scream. And scream I did. It seemed to go on for hours. But in reality it stopped as soon as it began.

Bright light suddenly filling my vision and a strong grip held my shoulders. I looked up slightly to be met with those piercing red eyes from earlier. Blinking slowly I looked around. The room was fairly clean and organized. But you could still tell it belonged to a teenage boy. It was also obviously not his own room. "Where am I?" I asked in a soft voice.

Gilbert looked at me with nothing but concern. "You're in my room. I couldn't just leave you lying there on the ground. That wouldn't be so awesome," he explained. He bit his lip. "What happened by the way?"

I let out a sigh as I looked away. I really didn't want to talk to him about this. Hell, I never talked about this with anyone. My own family didn't even know that I was bullied for fucks sake. "I just ran into some assholes at school. It isn't a big deal really. Just at the wrong place at the wrong time." It was a lie of course. But he didn't need to know that. I didn't need his pity and I certainly didn't need him.

Gilbert let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. That was good. It meant that he believed my lie to be the truth. I smirked to myself as he let go of my shoulders. Walking over to his television he turned it on and threw a remote my way. A very manly squeak left my mouth as I tried to catch it. Fumbling to keep the damn thing in my grasp. I just barely managed to catch it. I looked at him to find him turning on his PS4 and putting in a game.

Without any words he took a seat next to me on his neatly made bed. The red sheets wrinkling beneath our combined weight. The game menu popped up. It seemed that he wanted to play Black Ops 3. Alright, I could handle that game. I wasn't very good. But I wasn't terrible.

Hours went by as we played. The sky got darker. We got louder. And my mind finally seemed to calm. When I realized it I couldn't even help but be surprised. Usually when I have nightmares like that it takes me forever to calm down. My breakdowns last for hours on end at times. Yet, he got me to calm down just by playing a game with me? I simply couldn't believe it.

I still couldn't believe it by the time I got home. Not even Roderich's stern lecture about being home at a decent time got to me. Even the echoing words that questioned my intelligence didn't even bother me. I was too wrapped up in the mystery behind those ruby eyes. And for once I got a decent night's sleep.

The rest of the week went by surprisingly smooth after that. Me and Gilbert were becoming close friends. It was honestly the greatest feeling in the world to finally have a friend. To finally have someone who understood me.

He never looked down on me. Never questioned the things I did. The way I felt. He accepted it all. Never before had this happened. But that was a problem.

I was scared. What was going to happen when he realized that I wasn't anything worth mentioning? Someone like me shouldn't have friends. He would surely realize it eventually. Right? What would happen to me then?

I began avoiding him after those thoughts began to run through my head. I walked into the cold outside world alone. Walking into the forest as I always did. That was one of the great things about where I lived. There was life everywhere. Every building outside of downtown was surrounded by the forest.

The snow and branches crunched under my feet as I slowly walked. There was no destination set in my mind. After all, one could get lost in these woods very easily. But that didn't matter. I wasn't so sure I even wanted to be found. There was nothing here in this world for me anyways.

Roderich never wanted me around in the first place. Feliciano would get over me eventually. It wasn't like we were all that close. And Gilbert would soon forget about my very existence. We hadn't been friends for very long. There was no way him disappearing would affect anyone's life. He was better off dead.

That was the only thought in my mind. It echoed on and stretched out for all eternity. It swarmed in my line of vision until all I could see was darkness. My feet kept dragging me forward. My body becoming numb as the chilled air flew around my body. All I can remember is thinking that this was the end as I fell into oblivion.

 **Before anyone yells at me . . . no, this is not the end! I have plenty in store for this story. So, please bear with me here. Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back. It's been a short while. But I have come to bring you more. Gilbert's POV.**

I don't know what I did wrong. Lovino had been avoiding me all week. He wouldn't respond to me whenever I tried to speak to him. He would never meet my eyes. Whenever I tried to pull him aside he would somehow slip away and disappear.

We were becoming such good friends the week before. Honestly, I was becoming very happy due to the smaller brunette. He made me feel like I was more than just a trouble maker. More than just an idiot.

A silent sigh escaped my lips as I poked around at my food. I sat alone at mine and Lovino's table. Of course he didn't even show up to the cafeteria. I wasn't expecting him to though. But it would have been nice if he did.

"Honestly, what is that kid's problem? I didn't do anything. I didn't even say anything mean or play a prank on him," I grumbled to myself. Shoving my plate away from me I crossed my arms against my chest as I looked outside. "But now that I think about it . . . I haven't seen him at all today. Did he even come to school?"

It was a possibility that the other was sick. The winter season did have a tendency to bring about the cold and flu. "Perhaps I will bring him his schoolwork," I thought to myself. Smirking and congratulating myself on having such an awesome idea. I was just so very awesome.

So, after school I went by all of Lovino's classrooms and gathered his work for him. The teachers were so proud of me for being such a helpful and reliant friend. It made me a bit happy that they thought so highly of me for once.

Walking out into the cold I couldn't help but shiver. It was freezing outside. It had to be below freezing actually. I didn't even think it would be possible to walk all the way to Lovino's house. But nevertheless, I did. By the time I got there my cheeks were red, my nose was dripping and my lips were blue. I knocked on the door loudly. Hoping that he would answer the door.

Roderich was the one to answer the door, however. When he looked down and saw me he frowned. I could see the distaste he had for me. I was practically radiating off of him in waves. "What is it that you could possibly want?" the snooty man asked.

Inwardly I sighed. But on the outside I gave him a warm and gentle smile. "Hello, Roderich. I am just here to give Lovino his schoolwork since he didn't come to school today."

Roderich narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean he didn't go to school?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "That is exactly what I mean. He never showed up. I waited for him, but he didn't meet me up. So, I figured maybe he was at home sick or something," I explained.

"Well I assure you that he is not here and he is certainly not sick. Maybe the little brat finally decided to run away," Roderich mused.

I clenched my teeth and my fist. This man's attitude was far too much. How could he say such things about a mere child? I scowled as I grabbed Lovino's paperwork out of my backpack. "Look here you piece of shit. Here is Lovino's schoolwork. I am going to go out and look for him since it is clear that you are not going to do so. I will bring him back when I find him. Even if you are the last person on earth I'd want him to be around," I spat. Venom spewing out with each word that left my mouth.

I stormed off before he could reply. Who cares if I was freezing out here? Who cares if it was getting dark and the snow was beginning to fall harder? Not Roderich obviously. And certainly not me. No. I only cared about Lovino. I was sure that he had to be somewhere out in these woods.

He loved the woods. He told me that once when we were sitting at lunch. He talked about how the smell of pine reminded him of better and happier days. How the sounds relaxed him and calmed his inner turmoil. How the forest was full of life and hope. That he wished he could be like the forest. Strong. Alive. Beautiful.

I wish I would have told him that he was like the forest. That he every bit as, if not more, beautiful. That even if times got bad he was still alive and that showed how strong he was. But Lovino would never listen. I knew that he wouldn't. But now more than ever I want to tell him.

So I looked for him. And even as the sun went down and I was sure that I was going to die, I still looked for him. It was hard to see now. The sky was pitch black and the snow was flying all around me. I could hardly feel my fingers or toes anymore. I wrapped my scarf around me some more. Pulling my hat down.

I shoved my hands into my pockets again in hopes to rewarm them. "L-Lovi!" I called out. My chattering teeth make me stutter. "L-Lovi can you hear m-m-me!" I listened for a response. But I heard no reply yet again. I sighed softly. My breath coming out in a puff of smoke.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. But I fought them off. The last thing I needed was for my eyes to freeze shut or something. If that is even possible.

I was going to have to give up. I was sure that by now I had frostbite. If I didn't then I would be very surprised. If I stayed out any longer I could die. Those were my thoughts when I stumbled and fell. Onto something lumpy? And soft? Looking down I realized that it was Lovino. I hugged him close. After hours of searching I finally found him. I couldn't tell if he was alright or not. I could only vaguely think at all. "If I die . . . at least it's by his side," I thought before the world turned black.

 **Welp that is all for this chapter. But there will be more. Review would be appreciated, but are not required. :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for my lovelies. Managed to get one in fairly quick this time. Hope you enjoy. Here is a twist! This chapter is in Roderich's POV.**

In life the things that give me joy are far and few between. Music is the thing I love most. It is the very thing I breathe. The thing in which I live for. I enjoy the arts in general immensely. I wish to cultivate those who have talent. To show them how important art is. To shape them into cultured and well-mannered individuals who could excel anywhere in the world.

This is one of the reason I loathe the eldest child that I was given. He did not have a single talent for which he was good for. Kind words rarely left that foul mouth of his. Everywhere he went you could find a mess. He was a problem child through and through. It was no wonder that no one had wanted to adopt him.

But his brother was a prodigy. He could paint. He could sing. The small child even took to playing the piano fairly well. Feliciano was well-mannered and never rude. He always cleaned up after himself. Offering to help clean messes that were not even his own. He was the perfect child. But to get the perfect child I also had to receive his brother.

Now, that brother was missing. I could not let the boy disappear. His brother would be devastated. And even if depression could sometimes lead to some of the most beautiful pieces of art, I did not want to watch Feliciano suffer. I only had one choice really. I had to get help to search for him. The police were the first to be called and they left immediately to find Romano and his pesky little friend. Whose father I called right after the police.

"Hallo?" a gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Yes, hello. It's me, Roderich. Your son came over a short while ago to report to me that he was going to go out looking for Romano. I believe that my son has tried to run away. But it is dangerous to be out in the woods in this weather. Especially this time at night. So, I have called the police. I just thought you should know since your son is involved in the matter."

A sigh was heard from Adalwin. "That boy never thinks before he does anything. You would think he would learn a thing or two from Ludwig. Thank you for calling. Please let me know if the police find them."

"I will." No goodbyes or have a nice nights were exchanged. The call simply ended there. And then I simply waited. It would do no good if I were to get lost in the woods as well. I had to stay here in case the police and the rescue team found them.

I waited for what felt like hours. But never once did I bother to check the time. Time was an illusion in that moment. I sat across my piano and put my slender fingers onto the keys. Music flowing out of my soul and into the instrument.

I could feel the music within me. And I could hear the anger and fear in the music. Anger towards Romano for having run off. For him being in my life in the first place. Fear that he may not be found. Though I honestly didn't care about his well-being, I certainly cared for Feliciano's. What if he never wanted to paint again? What if he found music to be too depressing to listen to? That would truly be a horrifying and terrible thing. Such a loss of talent to the world.

When the bell finally was rung I dropped what I was doing completely. I rushed to the door and threw it open. I was greeted by one singular police officer. The boys were nowhere to be seen. I felt my body stiffen. My mind already beginning to assume the worst.

"Hello, Mr. Edelstein. I have been sent here to inform you that your son and Mr. Beilschmidtt's son have been found. They were found passed out in the woods and have been taken to the hospital. It is unknown what their current state is. An officer has been sent to Mr. Beilschmidtt's home as well," the officer informed me. I sighed with a small amount of relief. But I could not be completely relieved yet. It was still unknown if the children were okay or not.

Thanking the officer I grabbed my coat and gloves and threw on my boots. Getting into my car I headed to the hospital. It did not take very long to get there. When I arrived I was immediately escorted to the waiting room where I would wait for the results on my son's condition. Adalwin was already there waiting. He greeted me with a small nod. No words were exchanged between the two of us. We simply sat there in silence as we waited a very long time. Such a long time that both of us had managed to fall asleep.

Hours upon hours later we were woken up by the doctor. He told us there was nothing wrong with Gilbert. He had some minor frostbite, but they were able to handle that situation. Romano, however, was in a coma. They were unsure when he would wake up. He had hit his head on a rock when he passed out due to the cold. The doctors didn't know what kind of brain damage there could be.

Adalwin seemed to be very relieved that his child was okay. But me? I was angry. Why was Romano in a coma? Could that child do nothing right? I didn't want Feliciano to have to worry about his brother. But as soon as the news would reach him he would heartbroken, lost and confused.

I tried not to let my anger show. The doctors could not see the side of me that hated my child. So, I let false concern fill my eyes. "Doctor, please do everything you can to fix him. I will pay for whatever services need to be done. Please help my son." The words felt disgusting on my tongue. But the doctor nodded and agreed to do all he could.

When I got home I went straight to bed. Wondering what lies I could feed to Feliciano to keep him happy. What could I say to keep him alive to the arts?

 **And that is all folks! For now. Read, review (or don't), love! (or hate). Hope you enjoyed. P.S I am making myself hate Roderich so much lol**


End file.
